Lost Girl (OC Harry Potter Fanfic)
by Gryffiindork
Summary: This is just an OC fanfic that i'm working on at the moment. Please let me know if you'd like me to post more. c:


8 pm. How did she let it get this late? There was no way she could sneak back into the Gryffindor common room without Snape finding her, and somehow he _always_ did. A soft sigh passed the redhead's lips as she closed her book; "A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration." How she managed to stay unnoticed in the school library was beyond her, but she had always been someone that people seemed to look through. Aside from her fiery red hair and the talk of her parent's death around campus, she was nothing special. Olivia stood up and stretched out her limbs, before tucking the small leather bound book under her arm. If she had been using her brain and not daydreaming throughout the day, she would have thought about bringing her Invisibility Cloak with her. Although she had sworn to her uncle that she wouldn't use it for rubbish, this would have been the perfect night to test it out. Sirius wasn't exactly a saint when he was her age either. He would have certainly gotten over it in due time.

Olivia took her leave before anyone could catch her in the reference center. Walking down the great hall, towards the winding staircase that would lead her to her destination; the tiny female had enough time to let herself get immersed in her never ending thoughts. Since the day she lost her parents and was cheated out of her memories, she'd been living in her head more than usual. It seemed to be the only thing that she could do to help recover some past memories. Along with plenty of research, of course. A stifled yawn emerged from the female's mouth, followed by the action of her free hand reaching up to rub at her tired eyes.

"Mudblood going for a night stroll?"

The sound of the familiar, sarcastic tone caught her off guard. At first Liv was led to believe that Snape really did catch her, but once her eyes adjusted to the darkness again, she was met with the sight of her fellow classmate, Ryder. "This is bordering stalkerish." She replied, eyes rolling at his offensive comment. "The name is Olivia. Is that the best you Slytherins can come up with for insults?" No longer on the verge of falling asleep, Olivia held her textbook close to her chest and brushed past him without so much of a second glance. A soft chuckle could be heard coming from the brown haired boys mouth, followed by a faint murmur that could only be heard between the two.

"How could one not remember such a beautiful name?"

The slightly flirtatious comment caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Was she perhaps imagining it? She turned around, lips parting as if to say something. He had already moved closer to her. Close enough for her to notice how nice his eyes were. Nice? Did she really just think that? There was nothing _nice_ about this particular Slytherin. Before she could form a coherent sentence, his hand was already reaching out to her, fingers taking a strand of her hair and tucking it behind her ear. It was almost endearing. Ryder must have noticed the flush of her cheeks, because a smile was slowly starting to tug at the corner of his lips.

"Try not to get caught? Snape will be down here in a blink of an eye." Without another word he turned his back to her and proceeded in the opposite direction. The only other words he bothered to utter being, "Good night, _Olivia."_ Her name sounding delicate coming from his lips.

She watched as he walked away, leaving her flustered and beyond speechless. Who the hell did he think he was?

"I do hope you are sleepwalking, Ms. Myrical, but since I _highly_ doubt that you are I'll see you in detention bright and early tomorrow." Snape's monotone voice made her heart sink in an instant. "Shit.." She mumbled before turning around to meet his bored expression. "How did I end up down here?" She tried her best to pull off a befuddled act but of course Snape wasn't amused. With a sharp turn and a flourish of his black, tattered cape, he stormed down the dark hall, motioning her to follow.

"Almost made it." Liv sighed, following him with heavy footsteps, but not before glancing back one more time.


End file.
